Out with Prussia
by blutailedferret
Summary: One day Canada bring up the courage to ask Prussia on a date. After some drinks who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Out With Prussia

It was a cold winter day as Canada had the courage to walk up to Prussia and asked him on a date. Surprised, Prussia walked towards Canada and said "Well your

quite straightforward tonight birdie. Hehehe, you're so cute when you are assertive." "W-Well France told me that I-I should ask you..." Poor Canada was so nervous. He

had never asked anyone out on a date. But Prussia was so attractive; he had to give it a try. "So where do you wanna go?" "Wherever YOU want, birdie" Prussia smirked,

shooting Canada a loving look. "The restaurant you pick is sure to be awesome." Helping the Canadian with his coat, Prussia pecked him on the cheek. Canada blushes

immensely as they headed out to a restaurant. They see a Ruby Tuesdays nearby and decide to go there.

"Do you think you'll like anything here? I-I don't want you not to like any of the food..." Canada makes a cute face up at Prussia hoping he'd have a soothing answer.

Prussia just chuckled at that. "Of course there'll be something I like! I eat everything, birdie. Except for England's food; that'd just be suicide, which is not awesome." He

adjusted Canada's scarf a bit for him as they hurried through the chilled parking lot and into the restaurant. They get inside and are seated very quickly. The restaurant

wasn't really packed so their waiter also got there fast. Canada still shivered from the cold then looked up at the waiter."Today's specials are Sex on the Beach, and our

new alcoholic drink called Let's Get Hitched." Prussia blinked at the name. "Let's Get Hitched... What's in it?" "It's a new drink that the bartender created. It is a strong

beverage that has Wurst Beer in it." the waiter informed his costumers. Prussia's ears pricked when he heard "Wurst." "We'll take two," he said, smirking. Canada jumped a

little" U-Uh, I don't think I should have beer Onii-chan!" "Hmm? Why not, birdie?"

Prussia rested an elbow on the table and propped his chin in his palm, looking at Canada with his bright red eyes. Canada chuckled then made a nervous face "B-But I don't

wanna get -gulp- ...D-Drunk..." Prussia could do anything to him if he was drunk he feared. Prussia made an incredulous face at that. "Whaaaat? You DON'T wanna get

drunk? Are you insane? That's, like, the whole point."Just as Canada feared, that's what Prussia would say. "B-But if I get Drunk y-you'll take advantage of that!" Canada

made a sad face and sat back in his chair. Now it was Prussia's turn to make a sad face. "Whaaat? Birdie, you actually think I'd hurt you or take advantage of you? I love

you, and you know that. I just think seeing you drunk would be insanely cute." Prussia brushed a strand of hair from Canada's forehead. "Ok, so please bring us the drinks,"

Prussia said to the waiter. "Coming right up sir." The waiter walked away to get the drinks for Prussia and Canada. "I'm s-sorry I'd think that Onii-chan...It just seemed like

something you might do" Canada continued to make a sad face. "When he brings back the drinks...I-I'll drink it…."Prussia looked a bit worried now."Well, if it makes you

uncomfortable, you don't have to, birdie." Although, he had really wanted him to since Prussia had never seen Canada drunk. "NO! NO EH! I'LL DRINK IT! I WILL!" Canada

decided he would do it for Prussia. The waiter walked back with the two beers. "I am sorry for the wait. We had difficulty find the beer. Please enjoy the Let's Get Hitched."

Prussia chuckled a bit. "Awww, Mattie... that's so sweet, but honestly, don't push yourself."Canada looks at the beer with fear. He wraps his cold hands around the beer cup

and began to drink. "…It's...It's good..." Canada smiled cheerfully. Before he knew it, he had drunk the whole cup. Prussia noticed the fear in his lover's eyes as he first

looked into the drink, but he obviously overcame his fear quickly. "Whoa there, birdie. Don't drink it too fast..." The waiter then asked "have you decided on what you would

like to eat?" Prussia nodded. "I think so. What about you, Mattie?" Canada begins to sound drunk. "-hic- M-M-Maple...ha-ha" His head hits the table with a thud. Prussia

raised an eyebrow. "Uh... yeah, you're not god, but you're certainly drunk..." He turned to the waiter. "Yeah, can we order the bratwurst and a stack of pancakes to go? This

one needs to get home." Prussia eyed his small lover. "Ok course sir" The waiter walked away to fill the order. Canada scratches his head then lifts it up and looks at Prussia

"W-Why...Did you d-do that silly! -hic-" Canada begins to touch Prussia head weirdly " ...b-by the way ...-hick- I-I...L-love maple syrup..." Prussia gives Canada an odd look

as Canada begins to sing "O-OH CANADA! OUR HOME AND NATIVE LAND!" Prussia gave him a weird look. "Yeah, so you're a little scary when you're drunk..." He shivered

as Canada's fingers trailed along his jawbone. "OKAY you really need to stop singing now!" Canada continues singing very loudly getting lots stares "T-TRUE PATRIOT LOVE!

IN ALL THY SONS COMMAND!" As he also hics and giggles. The manager walks over to the table and says "I'm sorry sir but your friend is being too loud. Here is your food,

now please leave." Prussia glared at the manager. "Hey, WHAT THE HELL MAN. You're the one who serve us the drinks before the food, fucker! What are you doing yelling at

MY LOVER instead of owning up to your mistake? YOU'RE SO FUCKING UNAWESOME." Canada just giggles "Yeah you Stupid M-Manager person he he" Makes a fart sound

with mouth. "I was not yelling sir, but please leave before I call security." The manager calmly spoke. Prussia looked shocked at his lover's use of foul language. It wasn't

that Prussia was offended by it. It was that Canada was usually such a quiet, polite, and soft spoken person. "U-um, birdie, let's get out of here! Y-you're quite an

interesting drunk..." Two men who seemed quite muscular walked over to the table. "What did you call me?" one of the men said while they cracked their hands. "He he~ I-

I called you a Fuck-" Canada's mouth is covered by Prussia hand immediately. "Please leave before I have to use force" The security guard said. "Y-yeah, birdie! Time to go!

OK, THANKS BYE!" Prussia awkwardly sidled out of the restaurant, one hand wrapped around Canada's waist and the other covering his mouth. Muffled by Prussia's hand

"LEMME GO! MAPLE SYRUP! HOCKEY! POLAR BEARS!" Canada was going crazy just from one beer. Prussia dragged Canada over to their car. "OKAY so someone has a

SERIOUSLY LOW alcohol tolerance!" Canada kept giggling "He he he~ ONII-CHAN! I LIKE BEER!" "What happened to being scared of it? Hun, we need to get you to bed...

You're gonna have one killer hangover in the morning..." Prussia shook his head. "BEER MAPLE HOCKEY SYRUP SARAH PALIN! He he he he he" Canada yelled out. What

happened to Canada thought Prussia?"S-Sarah Palin...?" Prussia just shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you... Does America know you're this insane when

you're drunk?" Canada shook his head while giggling "-hic- He he~ he likes to get me drunk so -hick w-when he's bored, -hic- he he, he can laugh..." Prussia pursed his

lips. "That's kinda mean and unawesome..." " I KNOW R-RIGHT! I LOVE YOU ONII-CHAN! He he." Canada can't even stay still in the car seat. "W-Who Am I ? C-Canada?"

Prussia deadpanned. "What have I done?" He gently tried to push his lover off of him as he attempted to drive the car. Canada put his hands on the wheel. "I WANNA

DRIVE! He he.""HELL NO, BIRDIE. What are you thinking?!" Prussia again tried to push him off. "I will stop this car if you don't chill out!" Canada pulled back then burst into

tears. "WAAAAHHH! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DRIVE! I HATE YOU ONII-CHAN!" "WHAAAT? OF COURSE I don't want you to drive! You're drunk off your ass! WHY ARE YOU

CRYINGGG?!" Prussia began to look panicky. Canada continued crying out of being drunk. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M CRYING! WAAAH! You're so mean." "H-how am I mean,

birdie?!" Prussia pulled the car to the side of the road and put a hand to the drunken Canadian's cheek. "Calm down, love." Canada sniffled a little. "-hic- Ok..." Canada

suddenly fell asleep. Prussia jumped slightly. "U-um... birdie? He's out like a light..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prussia drove them home. He picked up the sleeping Canadian them walked him upstairs into the bed. As Prussia walked away Canada woke up "-hic- he he Onii-chan I'm

sleepy..." Prussia smiled down at him. "I know, birdie. You're gonna wanna sleep that off." Canada laughed then fell off the bed. Prussia rushed back to help him up. "Onii-chan!

I need to pee! hehe" Prussia eyed him. "Okay. You go do that, birdie." He helped the small Canadian stand. "Be careful and don't hurt yourself, hun." Canada wobbled to the

Bathroom. When he was done he came put tugging at his ahoge. "He he~ this feels funny..." He falls down but Prussia catches him "Onii-chan, you -hick- can take advantage

of me now..." "Mattie, that's called masturbation. And I don't wanna take advantage of you while you're drunk! Especially cuz there's an at least 50% chance of you vomiting

on me, which is totally unawesome." Prussia shook his head lovingly. "Let's get you to bed, you drunk maple-lover." "NO! I W-WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! I WON'T VOMIT! He he~

maple..." Canada barely knew what he was saying. "You barely know what you're saying. I don't think so, birdie 3 But you do look fuckin' cute "Prussia blinked at him, trying to

hold himself back from the urge. Canada couldn't stop being yelled, and insisted Prussia have sex with him "COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA -hic- FUCK ME! ...birds..."

Prussia smirked. "Yes, I do, I've never seen you this eager for sex, Mattie... I suppose we could kiss a little..." "Haha! O-OK!" Prussia puts Canada on the bed as they begin

heavily making out. After an hour of making out, Canada says "Let's do it ~hic" Canada starts to take off Prussia's pants as Canada non-chalantly takes his finger and sticks it

in Prussia. Prussia jumps back. "C..Canada! Th-that was... Unexpected...Birdie, kissing only tonight!" Prussia took hold of Canada's hands tightly. "He he! You're so boring let's

have some fun eh! -Weird giggle-" Canada simply couldn't handle that one big glass of beer. It was making him so horny. Prussia chuckled. "You're being irrational, birdie." He

leaned over and kissed Canada on the lips. Canada pushed Prussia off. "U-Unbutton my pants..." Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Are you deaf, birdie? Where have you been for the

past five minutes? I don't wanna take advantage of you" Canada gave Prussia a funny look then said. "I-It's not taking advantage of me if I-I'm willing silly bird...he he"Prussia

thought about this for a moment. "Good point. Let's do it." They began undressing each other and doing it hard. The Canada says "U-Uh I-I Think I'm going t-to vomit." Prussia

freaks out and pulls away. Then Canada simply hiccupped. "He he~ never mind...""EW WHAT. I told you, birdie! D-do it in the bathroom and not on me!""He he~ I'm not

gonna.." Canada vomits a little in his hand. "Eww! Ha ha~ look it's gooey!" Prussia recoiled. "EWW. OMIGOD 'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Prussia scooped up the ailing nation

and carried him into the bathroom. Canada hugs Prussia with the vomit still on his hand. "He-he OH! Ha ha! I got some on you!" "EWWW GOD NOOOO!" Prussia quickly

lowered Canada to the floor and dashed to the sink to wash himself off. Seeing there was some on his shirt, he quickly stripped it off. "Onii-chan! I love y-your abs...he-he"

Canada says as he rubs his vomit covered hands on Prussia chest. "OMIGOD CANADA! Are you totally oblivious to what you're doing?! BIRDIEEEEE EWWWWW" Prussia tried

to remove Canada's hands from his chest. "Oh…, I-I'm sorry..." Canada says as he makes a sad face and begins to cry "I-I'M SO STUPID!" Prussia smacked his forehead.

"Mattie... stop crying... I forgive you... You're drunk and scary. But I love you anyway." Canada nods his head up and down while he still cries. "I-I'M NOT DRUNK I'M JUST

HAVING AN INSANE REACTION TO ALCOHOL!" Canada whimpers. Prussia nodded. "You are drunk, birdie." Reaching out with a pale finger, the older nation wiped the tears

from Canada's cheeks. Canada yawns "I-I wanna go to sleep now" as he makes a face like a sleepy little boy. "You'll still sleep with me tonight right? E-even though I'm...d-

drunk..." Prussia smiled lovingly. "Of course I'll sleep with you, birdie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Canada wakes up with a very horrible hangover. His head hurt really bad and he could barely sit up. "Ugh...M-My head hurts...Onii-chan are you awake?"

Prussia made a small noise and turned over, still sleeping. He was comfortable and warm under the covers with Canada. Canada nudges him a little and tries to wake him up

"Onii-Chan! M-My head hurts! Wake up!" Prussia was still in a deep sleep. Canada attempts to get out of bed but his head hurt so much he could barely do so. He wobbles over

to Prussia's side of the bed and nudges him again. "Onii-chan! Wake up please!" "Mmm..." Prussia's eyes blinked open slowly. "M-mattie?... Are you okay?" "NOO!" Canada

starts tearing up. "My head hurts! And I can barely walk! What's happening?" Canada wasn't all too familiar with a hangover. When he would get one after America made him

drunk, it wasn't as bad. "Um, Mattie... That's called a hangover. I warned you last night, birdie. That was a strong drink. Kesesesesese" Prussia chuckled a bit at how cute

Canada was as he pushed himself upward in bed. He patted his lap. "Come one, birdie. Sit on the lap of awesome-me." Canada crawls onto Prussia's lap trying not to cry. "I-I

don't like h-hangovers..." Prussia hugs the little nation trying to make him feel better. Prussia held him tightly and patted his head. "I know, they suck ass. Especially for

someone with, like, zero alcohol tolerance. Like you." "Onii-chan c-can we just go have some pancakes now..." Canada was still a little tired but he wanted to get rid of his

hangover so he could enjoy the rest of the day. Prussia looked at Canada. "Um, well, I might not be the best at making pancakes, but I'll try… "WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I'M

THE BEST AT EVERYTHING CUZ I'M AWESOME." Canada goes down stairs with Prussia then sits at the table, resting his head. Prussia attempts making Pancakes but manages

to burn them as he is distracted by Canada's cute face."ONII-CHAN! THE PANCAKES!" Just another odd day in the life, of Prussia and Canada.

The End


End file.
